


Cuttings

by Worldofwords



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldofwords/pseuds/Worldofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image prompt: </p><p>http://i.imgur.com/sQb1xPu.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuttings

He was fifty five. 

The newest barber was a complete arse. However, he was able to shape Sherlock's greying curls into an exact copy of the style it was the day he met John Watson.

When he stood from the chair, and looked in the mirror, he could clearly see the roughened face of the man he had loved so completely.

When the barber turned for a moment, Sherlock quickly bent and retrieved some of his own hair that was scattered on the floor.

An hour later, he opened a gate and walked slowly up a path. 

With each step, his pain increased. His memories grew brighter. Louder. Sharper.

He stopped, retrieved the locks of hair from his pocket, and stared up at the greying sky.

"I'll never forgive myself for causing you to leave."

He lowered his head and gave the hair a brief kiss. He then knelt down and pulled at the earth. Sherlock placed the greyed curls into the shallow hole he had created. 

Sherlock slowly, and carefully, replaced the soil and finally lifted his eyes.

"I love you."

He reached out his hand and seemed to caress the stone before him. He didn't need to read the inscription, but he always did.

John H. Watson

1976-2015

Heroes Do Exist

**Author's Note:**

> As always, con-crit welcome.


End file.
